


Have a Heart, Bend the Truth

by Hockey_3720



Series: Take Your Hands, Take Your Lies [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Las Vegas, M/M, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "Ugh, Dola… Shut the hell up," Rob complained and attempted to burrow further into the bed."No," Danny nearly screamed and he reached forward and grabbed Rob's left wrist. "Rob, what the fuck happened last night?"Rob grumbled and let out a huff as he followed his arm up to his hand, completely missing the ring, and to Dola's confused brown eyes. "I don't know man. We're in Vegas! We went out, probably drank more than we should, found some hot chicks! I don't know man, who cares."





	Have a Heart, Bend the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on a different writing platform! :)

Danny groaned at the tight feeling in his chest when he woke up. Within seconds of being conscious, he jumped up and darted into the bathroom. He quickly fell to his knees and let practically his whole stomach fall into the toilet. Once he was done he sighed, wiped his mouth with his arm and then reached up to flush the toilet. 

"What. The. Fuck." Danny's eyes went wide at the gold ring on his left-hand ring finger. "Oh. My God." 

Danny moved to get up as fast as he could and stumbled into the bedroom. He stopped at stared at the bed for a few seconds. "You've gotta be kidding me," he complained under his breath as his eyes focused. 

A large muscular body was in the bed, right next to where he had just been laying minutes before. Danny slowly approached the bed where Gronk was lying fast asleep with his head stuffed under a big fluffy pillow and both his hands holding the pillow in place. Danny looked down at the gold band on his finger and then to the left ring finger of Rob. "You're fucking kidding me," Danny practically yelled at the silver band on Rob's large finger. 

"Ugh, Dola… Shut the hell up," Rob complained and attempted to burrow further into the bed. 

"No," Danny nearly screamed and he reached forward and grabbed Rob's left wrist. "Rob, what the fuck happened last night?" 

Rob grumbled and let out a huff as he followed his arm up to his hand, completely missing the ring, and to Dola's confused brown eyes. "I don't know man. We're in Vegas! We went out, probably drank more than we should, found some hot chicks! I don't know man, who cares." 

"Rob! If that's all we did can you please explain to me," Danny dropped Rob's arm to the bed, "why the fuck both you and I have fucking gold and silver bands on our wedding fingers? No? Cuz I don't see any girls and you and I just woke up in the same damn bed. The other one wasn't even touched!" Danny motioned over to the bed next to the one he was kneeling on and Rob was still lying on. 

Rob scrunched his eyebrows and let out a yawn before he moved to sit up. He looked down at his left hand and then at Danny's face again. "Oh yeah, well… Would you look at that." Rob trailed off as he moved to get untangled from the sheets. 

"How the fuck are you so calm about this, Gronkowski!? We both just fucking woke up with wedding rings on," Danny complained as he jumped off the bed and began pacing. "How am I supposed to tell my mom?! How am I supposed to tell my family!?" 

Rob sighed, stood up from the bed and watched as Danny paced back and forth in his briefs. "Dola, you need to chill… We'll figure this out," Rob asserted as he moved over to Danny in a few swift strides and placed his hands on Danny's bare shoulders. 

Danny looked up into Gronks brown eyes with his own wide ones. "Dola. Just. Chill. We'll figure this out," Rob repeated. Danny's breathing began to quicken and his shoulders became extremely tense under Rob's warm hands. "Dola?" 

Danny's knees nearly gave out on him, but Rob quickly swooped down and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist to keep him from falling to the floor. Then he moved the two of them over to the couch where he sat Danny down. Danny locked both his arms and grasped the side of the mattress to brace himself as he ducked his head and looked down while he tried to get his breathing back under control. 

Gronk sighed and squatted down to be at Danny's level. He placed his hands on Danny's muscular knees to get Danny to look up at him. "Dola," Rob whispered as he looked at Danny with concerned eyes. 

Danny finally looked up. "We will figure this out," Rob promised when he saw Danny's red eyes and tears running down his cheek. "Besides, how do we know this is even real? Have you seen a marriage certificate? Because I sure haven't."

"N-No," Danny mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. "I-I… Rob… I'm fucking scared," Danny admitted as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be married!" 

Rob nodded. "I understand. We'll work it all out. Now," he slapped Danny's knees, "let's look around for some proof." 

Danny nodded but didn't get up as Rob began to look around the room. After a few minutes, Rob came up empty. "I’ve got nothing Bro! I don't think this is real. I'll even check my email," Rob joked as he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. 

"Oh shit," Rob dragged out as his brown eyes went wide when he looked down at his phone. "Oh god! My fucking lock screen is us at the altar with a fucking Elvis!" 

Danny rubbed at his eyes and began crying again. "Oh god. My family is gonna kill me. Oh god. What about Jules? He's gonna be so pissed. Coach is gonna be pissed! Tom is gonna hate me! I'm never gonna get the ball again in my life! Oh my god," Danny kept his hands over his eyes as he fell back on the bed and then curled up on his side.

"Woah! Hey, Dola!" Rob dropped his phone on the bed and nearly leaped on the bed next to Danny and placed a hand on Danny's upper arm. "Calm down. It's okay, Danny." 

"N-No it's not," Danny sobbed with a voice crack. "I-I'm going to be the laughing stock of my entire family!"

"Shh, Dola, shh," Rob attempted to calm Danny down as he rubbed Danny's arm up and down. 

"Th-They don't know," Danny choked on his breath as he shook a bit. "They don't know Gronk. I can never show my face again!" 

"Of course they don't, Dola! We both barely even knew! There's no way anyone else knows," Rob exclaimed in a confused voice. "Oh shit! Unless if I texted someone!" 

Danny sniffled and pulled his hands away from his face to look at Rob. "N-No, Gronk… No one knows I'm gay!" 

Rob stopped rubbing Danny's arm and looked at him with confusion covering his face. "Wait… You're into men," he questioned, shock soaking in his voice. 

Danny slowly nodded and let out a soft cry. "I-I… I've always been too scared to tell anyone. I'm sorry," Danny nearly whispered and added a small sniffle at the end. "Everyone is gonna hate me! Why aren't you running away from me?" 

Rob sighed. "You know not everyone is homophobic, right? I mean not everyone is going to love you, but please. The people that care about you most will be accepting," Rob advised and pursed his lips.

"H-How do you know," Danny asked as he moved to sit up and look at Rob with his knees pulled up to his chest. The whites of his brown eyes were extremely red as he looked at Rob. 

"I came out to my family last Christmas," Rob confessed with a huff. "Everyone… And I mean everyone was completely okay with it. N-Now I haven't told anyone on the team… But... I'm sure everyone will be accepting of it. Of both of us being gay." 

Danny sighed and nodded. "I-I guess we'll go through this together then? Separate when we meet the ones," Danny asked, now much more calm. 

Rob nodded and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders. Danny leaned into Rob, closed his eyes, and embraced the warmth that he was now engulfed in. "Yeah, Dola, that's exactly what we'll do."


End file.
